


Requiem

by Hack_Generation, Pirateweasel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: The obituary of General Leia Organa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Carrie Fisher, who taught us all so much.

* * *

* * *

The cairn of stones seemed smaller now, without the burden it had been built to hold. While they had all heard it was possible, there had not been another Force user who's passing proved such a thing during their lifetimes. Seeing the body of Leia Organa begin to glow & then fade away had been startling, despite planning for exactly that occurrence.

 

Mourners stood, singly or in small groups around the cairn of stones. Many wept quietly, others silently. One group was determinedly toasting her accomplishments--one after the other--with tears running down their faces. A little further away you could here songs being sung--songs of grief & mourning, even a few raucous ones that cheered her many victories.

Around the compound & on many worlds, people came together to mark the passing of Leia Organa.

 

Near the cairn, silhouetted by one of the many torches that burned, a small group of those who had known her were talking quietly. 

"So, it's true? She really did..." one was asking. 

"Every word," another said. "People forget that she liked to laugh. The wars are hard on us all."

One figure looked up at the sky & said, almost reverently, "She was a princess of a lost planet, but to me...she was always a queen."

A figure in a hooded robe spoke quietly, "Leia was a princess by accident. She was a Senator, a hero & a General by virtue of her strength & willingness to fight for what she believed in. Her home, her family, her people, her Republic. She was a mother, inspiration, teacher, daughter, diplomat & fighter. She let nothing stand in her way; not prejudice, not misogyny, not capture or slavery, not even her own illnesses. We will not see her like again."

What we can do is aspire to live up to her. To reach for our own heights in honour of her memory. "

The group was silent for a time, letting the words they had heard sink in. Each considering what they found to have been the most impressive memory of Leia Organa as they tried to imagine themselves doing something that would make even a fraction of the impact that she had on them.

"I can't see myself doing as much good as her, but I'll do it," murmured one.

"I will, too," said another. 

Many other voices chimed in, adding their agreement. They may never feel as though they made the same impact or affected as many; however, they would all try.

"Who could have imagined that Leia the Huttslayer would pass in such a fashion, though?" asked one voice, wonderingly. "It's not something that happens, you know?"

"SHE knew," came the reply, the speaker nodding their head towards the now-empty cairn. "She told me this was how we would say she died."

"But, how?" the questioner struggled to understand. "I don't think anyone ever died this way before... How did she know she would be drowned in moonlight, strangled by her bra!?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for my friend Anon-e-mouse-us, who told me of their love for Leia the Huttslayer. Like the Force, you connect me to others I cannot reach.


End file.
